


Lucifer and Chloe

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Conversations. [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: Short conversations between the main characters. Takes place in Series 4 and after.





	Lucifer and Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> As usual: I don't own any of these characters, I just follow them around and write down what they do.  
> Beta read by the author so all errors are mine.

“WHY…. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?”

“Because I’m TERRIFIED…. YOU, YOU are the ACTUAL DEVIL, what am I , Chloe Decker, a nobody, supposed to do with that?”

She took a deep breath and continued. 

“Kinley showed me pictures of you.. You were there during the San Fran 1906 earthquake and in 1940 with Hitler.” pointing an accusing finger at his chest. 

Unable to contain his fury Lucifer exploded. 

“OF COURSE I WAS BLOODY WELL THERE. WHAT DO THINK HAPPENS BELOW WHEN THERE IS A NATURAL DISASTER OR YOU LOT START KILLING EACH OTHER?” 

“I… I don’t know.” Chloe said shocked by his outburst. 

“SO MANY SOULS AT ONCE, IT’S HARD FOR HELL TO KEEP UP, SO I COME UP AND SEE WHAT A BLOODY MESS YOU LOT HAVE MADE OF THINGS THIS TIME….. See who deserves punishment.” he added his voice trailing off.

He looked at Chloe, not hiding his disgust, turned away and walked out onto the balcony. She followed him out.

“So you didn’t start the Second World War?” She asked feebly.

She saw his fist clench and felt the anger radiating from him.

“OUT, GET OUT.”


End file.
